


fragile little hearts

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, don't @ me i'm aware i have a problem, god i wish all unhealthy relationships were in fiction and fiction only, hints of manipulation, hints of over possessiveness, it's just v sexc in fiction ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: dream escapes prison only to find his husband with someone else
Relationships: Dream/Fundy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	fragile little hearts

he laughs with glee when he’d successfully managed to leave the place. did they really think they could keep him in that place for so long? he was there only to bide his time. to plan, to strategize.

 _to prepare the death sentence for everyone who’s went against him_.

and, ah, he guesses it’s time to meet _the_ husband. after all, it’s been so long, hasn’t it? he didn’t even visit him in prison, perhaps everyone didn’t allow that to happen. oh well. his poor little fox would have missed him after all this time.

…….or maybe not.

he watches them, from afar. his fox, with someone else he has never seen before. they’re talking about something or the other, and this _new nuisance_ makes his fox laugh.

he doesn’t like that. he doesn’t like that _at all_.

he moves tries to get closer - but stops when he sees his husband steal a glance at his general direction.

 _fundy knows_. fundy knows _he_ is here. but his little fox turns around, and this time, makes it seem like the _nuisance_ is much more interesting than he could ever be.

so, this is the game his little fox wanted to play? _then play they will_.


End file.
